Typical High School Love
by LovingCargan2468
Summary: What starts as a nice walk home can turn in to so much more... MxM cargan/kames (you have been warned) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. will turn to M later on. .


sorry everyone for my late delay. i know i havent been updating my other story but i really wanted to start this one. this is a cargan/kames so please no flames keep them to yourself oh and plz review. anyway i don't own BTR ... i wish though. i wasn't able to get my computer to work i got stuck with a nook app which is horrible with correcting words so yup sorry for the miss-spellings. hope you like it :)

Typical High School Love -

LOGANS POV.

I was sitting just outside, in the art quad waiting for my best friend James Diamond to get out of the drama room so we can go to my house. He as usual was taking longer than needed and I was writing in my song-journal.  
I, Logan Mitchell, have loved writing songs since i can remember the only problem was the singing part. I have only sang to three people: James, mom, and dad and those were on accident. i mean its not like i'm bad at singing (according to James I am amazing) its just that i have mad stage fright.  
Anyways back to the subject, as i was sitting under the big tree i had seen an object moving towards me through the corner of my eye. Normally i would just ignore it but they looked very familiar. so, i looked up to see the one and only Carlos Garcia and also James boyfriend Kendall Knight walking nonchalantly towards me.  
I roll my eyes and start packing up my stuff into my backpack. Knowing that Kendall and Carlos didn't or since i just found don't have hockey practice today so he's picking up James and i can go home.  
The only thing that surprised me was the fact that Carlos was here with him. You see Carlos rarely goes with Kendall f he knew that he was gonna hang out with James. When he sees them together all i can see in his eyes are want, jealousy, and anger. i always wondered why thinking that it must have be because he is into James or Kendall like the whole school. So, this has really got me wondering what he wants or is doing here. They seem pretty normal i mean, how they normaly do.  
Kendall wearing his gray beanie, blue plaid shirt, his dirty blonde hair swept to the side under his beanie only being able to see his bangs. His bottled up green eyes standing out with his blue shirt and his black jeans and blue Vans making them stand out a whole lot more. standing to at least '6"2(1) and pale skin like mine. Obviously looking very handsome today. Carlos, on the other hand, has jet black hair slightly spiked in the front with the softest brown eyes you will ever see and hi height being about '5"8 or '5"9. His clothes being purple and black Vans, semi-tight gray jeans, and a purple hoodie. Under his hoodie he has on a tight black v-neck that hugs his abs in just the perfect way. Okay... so i may have a bit of a crush on him but i know he'll never go for me. I mean not cause he's not gay, because he is bi so yeah... but beacuse of the way i look.

I mean i have hair that is messy enough to look cute, if you liked cute, the color brown that goes with my light brown eyes. I'm wearing a white v-neck with a cream colored carigan over it, black skinny jeans also semi-tight, and white Vans. I'm also freaking short as hell like '5"6 plus i am a COMPLETE NERD with all A's and perfect record. Who in the hell wants to date a nerd, huh?

I mean I would understand why he would want to date James instead, who wouldn't. He has perfect brown hair also swept to the side and the most beauitful hazel eyes i have eve seen. Today he's wearing a black overcoat with a white scarf and a white v-neck underneath. He has on the tightest white jeans i have ever seen and black Vans(2) stand to be about '6"0 tall making me the shortest out of all of us. And in addition to all of his gorgousness he has what he calls "wash board" abs. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT THE!? I don't even have abs, just the outline. GOD, i'm so lame.

"So no practice?" I asked slowly rising from the ground.

"Nah, the coach's wife finally went into labor so he had to go," Carlos answered with that angelic voice of his that always makes me want to faint. With a cheeky grin he says, "He also said that we have the rest of the week off from hockey. Considering it's tuesday I think it's a sign."

"Oh, nice!" i said, after i got my senses back. "And what kind of sign would that be?"

'That today is going to be promising." he says with a small hint of a blush."

"Kay, good luck with that." I said, keeping my curiosity to my self. Then turned to Kendall and said, "So, you gonna wait for James? Cause he's taking his sweet ass time again and i need to get home before my mom calls or she's going to kill me."

"Yeah," he assured me. "I'll have him home safe and sound. Don't you worry about it. Just hurry up and go home."

"No need to be bossy," i mumbled "Anyways thanks a bunch. I.O.U big time. Tell him to call me when he isn't busy." i said already walking away.

" yeah, bye Logan." he said.

Still walking, i turned around and said "Bye, guys". As i started to walk a bit faster, i heard the whispering. The further i walked away the more angrier and deprate the conversation got. umm, i wanoder what they are talking about.

I turned the corner, i realized that i had already made it to the front of the school. 'Wow i must be eager to get home' i thought. I had almost made it outside, when i heard a step of feet running my way and then a, "Hey Logan, hod up..."

I turned my head around to see who's familiar and attractive voice that was. I was surprised to see Carlos jogging up to me dripping with sweat and out of breathe looking absolutely sexy. When he gets to me he puts his hands on my soulders and stares at me still trying to regain his breahte and get his heart beat steady. By then i had already lost it and fainted.

"Logan!" i heard him aqueak out and felt him bend down beside me. "Logan, Logan, Logna..."

i finally regain myself and open my eyes. I looked at his face and saw relief flood in his eyes and he let out a sigh. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said sitting up and holding up my head, feeling completely embarrassed. "I think so."

"What happened?" he aked with concern, holding his hand out for me to help me up.

"i-i'm no-not sh-sh-sure." i stuttered. I looked at his hand and blushed but took his hand anyway. 'his hand is so soft and warm i thought...' i thought.

"Haha," he laughed "Why thank you i try my best to keep my hands soft and warm."

'OMG! I can't believe that i said that out loud' i thought. My face growing more red if that was even possible. " oh ha-ha-ha." i said nervously.

"Anyway," i siad trying to change the subject. "What do you need or want?"

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Kendall told me that you're walking home and it's getting kind of late... I was wondering if I could walk you home or something? I mean if you want, i'm not forcing..."

"No, no ,no that would be fine," i said smiling. "You can walk with me."

he looked relieved." Kay, we should get going."

" Yeah we should." i said. "But i really have to ask. i mean nobody ever talks to me unless they want something and i'm pretty sure you want something. so can you just please save us all the trouble and tell me what you..."

The next thing i know his lips are on mine and his hands on my waist. I immedatly wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. It was a soft kiss, like those you see in a romantic movie, it had that want and desire that you only get if you had been wanting this person for a while.. I personally love that!

He slowly pulls away from me and looks at my face. I have my blush back on my face and small smile that shows my dimples."You really want to know what i want?"

"Yeah i really want to know."

"for You to be my ..." he said smiling. " math tutor."

" Oh really," i said my smile completely gone. I untangled myself from him, took a step back, and looked him straight in the eye with tears in mine. "I knew you wanted something you are just like everyone else."

I turned around and started running away.

CARLOS POV.

I can't believe i just made him cry. It was just a small joke i didn't really mean it.I wanted to tell him that i wanted him to be my boyfriend. I was only teasing him. I have to go get him and set thing right. I just have too...

" Logan Logan..." I screamed."Wait up. I'm sorry, i really am. Please wait i want to explain myself."

I kept staring at him until i saw his figure slow down, then stop completely, and turn around. I smiled to myself and ran for it towards him. I must have looked crazy to those people i ran past. Stopping a few feet away from him to look at him. He was looking at the ground but he didn't have to look up so i can tell that he was crying.

" Look logan i'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. I mean i do need help in math," i said, earning a little laugh from my little joke. "But i was just trying to aviod the real reason..."

"And what is that?" his voice barely high enough for me to hear, the curiosity taking over.

"ThatIReallyLikeYouAndIWouldL ikeToTakeYouOutOnDateAndForY ouToBeMyBoyriend." i said so fast and was out of breathe by the end of it.

"What did you say?"

I let out a puff of air. "I said that i really like you and was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me friday night?" i kind of left out the boyfriend thing so i can ask him when i get to his house. I waited for his rejection. I mean why wouldn't he reject me after all that i put him through.

"Yea," he said louder than before. "I would really like that."

"wait," i said beaming. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean do like you..." he said quietly. "I've liked you for a while."

"Cool," i said. "i've also liked you for a while."

"um so its a date?"

"It's a date."

"Okay," i said. "It's getting kind of late. Maybe we shold get going."

"Yeah we should."

NO POV.

The two boys then turned around and started walk in the direction of Logans house. Both couldn't stop thinking of the their date on Friday or tomorrow. Considering it was Thursday the date was goinng to be nerve wrecking. Esspecally FOR Carlos cause he had one date to plan out their way.

Getting his mind off the date, Carlos saw that Logan was way in front of him. He jogged up next to him and slipped his hand into Logan's. Logan blushed but didn't pull his hand away. Slowly they walked towards Logans house. Not know what was going to happen on their walk home esspecially since its like 8:00 p.m. now.

I think that this was pretty good from my first crappy story. i think i might bring that one down cause im not really that into it anymore but only more procrastinating will tell ^.^ . Anyways i hope you like. I'm once again really sorry for the mistakes. Please review. i accept and adore flames. i also love anything you have to say though i will get pissed if i get any comments about being Gay or anything like that because the summarry says it all so. anyways once again please review. :) 


End file.
